


The Killer

by Blackfox1200



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfox1200/pseuds/Blackfox1200
Summary: Shuichi, Kaito, and Maki have been close friends since college with no problems, that is until Kaito is killed and Shuichi has to find out who did it. Which won't be easy having to deal with Kokichi as well as Maki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea for this whole story and I hope that you like it as well.

Shuichi just got back from the office where he is a homicide detective which is a hard job to do but it has to be done. The doorbell rings and Shuichi opens the door to find Kaito and Maki.  
“Hey there Shuichi, aren’t we heading out to eat?” Kaito says giving Shuichi a cheeky smile.  
“I thought that was next week?”  
“Yea but that is so far from now so why not do it today?”  
“I just got home from work.” Shuichi said hoping that would turn down Kaito, but it is never that easy with him.  
“PERFECT!” Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s arm pulling him out of his apartment.  
“W-Wait! Where are we going!?” Shuichi yelled trying to pull back without much prevail. Maki is just walking besides them not saying much.  
“Don’t worry about that just come on.” Kaito continued to pull on Shuichi’s arm while Maki had a content smile. They walked to a nearby restaurant, talking about all the things that they did in college.  
“I HAVE NEVER BEEN AFRAID OF ANYTHING!” Kaito yells as if his voice will prove a point.  
“Really, I remember you hiding behind me when we went to a haunted house just because you wanted to try and impress us.” Maki says in a monotone voice, but you can hear a little bit of teasing there.  
“I-I wasn’t scared it just looked like you had something on your shoulder.”  
“So, you hold me from behind to get it off?”  
“FINE! I thought I heard a ghost.”  
“You now finally tell us it was a ghost after 4 years of trying to figure out why you grabbed Maki.” Shuichi said noticing how Maki blushed a little, most likely from us mentioning that hug. I look at the time on my watch and see that it is 11 p.m.  
“Hey, I need to get up early for tomorrow, so I’ll be heading out.” Shuichi said getting up and paying for his meal. It was a quick walk back to his apartment and once he was inside he headed straight to bed, it was hard to handle Kaito sometimes, but it was still fun none the less.  
Shuichi got up early in the morning to head into the office to finish some paper work on a case he was just on.  
“There has been an incident downtown and I need you to look into it.” A woman with lavender hair almost sliver said to Shuichi.  
“Alright, I’ll head over there now.”  
The drive there had been like any another incident with someone giving be a brief description of what happened and what they see until Shuichi gets there. But when he got there he wasn’t expecting to see one of his best friends, dead on the ground. Shuichi stand there frozen with shock as to what he was looking at, it seemed like everyone was moving so fast that his mind couldn’t catch up. Seeing dead bodies was his job but this was someone that he just with a few hours ago. It is that thought that kicked Shuichi back into work. He had to find out what happened and who did this, but he would need some help from a few people.  
“So, who f-found the b-body?” Shuichi asked still feeling dazed what he is looking at.  
“A woman in the neighborhood, she was apparently walking and playing a video game when she tripped over the body called the police.” Who does that nowadays? Shuichi takes a deep breath for the fact that he now has to check the body and see how he was killed. Kaito’s body is facing downwards showing the back of his head which exposes the blood on the back of his head. Shuichi puts on his gloves, taking a closer look at Kaito’s head which reveals an indent meaning that someone hit him with something. Moving downwards to his clothes which don’t look like they were altered at all, actually his clothes look like they were better than when he left. Both arms were in the sleeves which Kaito never did, there was always an arm that was out of his jacket sleeve. This fact showed that someone touched Kaito’s body after he died.  
“WAIT MA’AM, ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ARE ALLOWED TO ENTER!” One of the officers yelled startled him out of his thoughts. Shuichi went over to make sure that nothing bad was happening only to see Maki about to grab the officer till her eyes locked onto mine.  
“Shuichi!” Maki yelled running over to me.  
“Maki, what are you doing over here?!”  
“Kaito was supposed to call me when he got home last night but I didn’t get anything, so I was going to check his apartment when I saw this. I have a bad feeling that it was Kaito who you found isn’t it?” Maki said with a dark expression on her face.  
“…Yes.” Shuichi says after a minute of silence, Maki looks up and there is a dangerous glint in her eye which sends a shiver up Shuichi spine.  
“It looks like I need to take care of something.” Maki says while walking away from the crime scene. Shuichi goes back to looking over the scene but nothing else really stands out or shows who could have done it.  
Getting back to office was a pain with this new case, they have found a few suspects which a few of the other people from the office are questioning them. Shuichi tries not to think about what he saw but it is difficult to say the least and the response that Maki gave Shuichi worried him. He knows that she is a capable woman, maybe a little too capable thinking back to all the time that Maki had flipped over Kaito when he would surprise her or touch her. Shuichi shucked remembering those times, those memories give him motivation to find out who did this to Kaito.  
It was dreadful at work today and hopefully home was better which wasn’t for the fact that as Shuichi was walking to his room someone opened the door on his face. He falls back landing on his butt with a blond woman peeking around the door.  
“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” the woman yelled closing the door and looking at my face most likely to check if my nose is ok.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about.” Shuichi said feeling the pain from his nose and butt.  
“Do you want an ice pack, I can get one for you?”  
“That is fine I live right down the hall.” Shuichi said looking the number plate on the door.  
“Actually, I live right next door.” Shuichi said not realizing how far down he was in the hall.  
“Really, I just moved in today!”  
“I’m Shuichi Saihara, nice to meet you.”  
“Oh, I still haven’t introduced myself, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, nice to meet you.” Kaede said sticking her hand out smiling like nothing was wrong with the world, Shuichi shook her hand and smiled back.  
“Oh boy, I have made a terrible first impression, haven’t I?”  
“No, I just wasn’t paying any attention to my surroundings.” It seemed like they would have had a nice conversation if there was a loud crash that came from Kaede’s room.  
“I should probably check what that was.” Kaede says scrambling to get into her room to see what happened. All of the things that happened today exhausted Shuichi out, the moment he landed on his bed he fell straight to sleep.  
Shuichi alarm clock force him to get ready for what he would have to do next which is go to Kaito’s apartment to check and see if they might be able to find something out. As Shuichi was out of his building a boy came running up to him, he was small with the ends of his hair purple.  
“So, this is what the great detective looks like? A little bland if I say so.” The small boy says circling me as if sizing me up.  
“And who are you?”  
“Im Kokichi Ouma.” The little boy says, Shuichi feels like he has seen him from somewhere, but he can’t remember.  
“Well, I have somewhere to be, but I’ll see you later.” Kokichi said running off and then it hit him, he was one of the suspects that they were looking into but how did he know where he lived?


	2. Chapter 2

Going to Kaito’s apartment was torture, all of the memories came back from all the fun times that they have had together. It still hasn’t set in the he isn’t around but thy had to look thought his place to see if anything might point as to who killed him. Nothing was really out of place; all of his rooms are filled with astronomy books and gear. There were some officers that arrived before Shuichi checking to see if it was safe, it seems that they were mainly looking in the kitchen and living room.   
Shuichi went to Kaito’s room which had even more astronomy books and gear then any other room in the house. Shuichi took a minute to collect himself before heading back into the bedroom, the only purpose for this search was to see if there might be a lead. Getting wrapped up with these emotions will not help anyone, he then walked to the desk in the bedroom. All that was there was a dry cleaner business card, a notebook, magazine, and a water bottle then checked the draws with nothing standing out but paperwork and random items. Shuichi checks the closet only to see five of the same jacket and a shirt from the dry cleaner. How many spares does a person need before it is too much?   
The search continued for the next couple of hours just looking thought paperwork with nothing leads to anything. Which sends us back to square one! As soon as Shuichi could leave he did he didn’t want to be reminded that he just lost his best friend. The drive back to the office was puzzling, nothing made any sense from how the crime scene looked. None of the neighbors heard anything nor were there any signs of a struggle pointing to the fact that either Kaito knew them or he didn’t see them as a threat. But with Kaito’s personally he didn’t view a lot of people negatively and he can be a bit dense, so the killer might have been able to catch him off guard.  
Shuichi starts to get hungry, so he decides to get a quick meal at a fast food place near him. He finds a place and parks his car nearby, after ordering his food Shuichi waits patiently still thinking about the case. Till something latched itself onto his back.  
“W-WHAT!?”   
“Hey there Shuichi, it been a while?” Kokichi said till clinging onto his back.   
“Yea, I gues- wait a minute I just saw you earlier this morning.”   
“But within those couple of hours I have been lonely.” Kokichi said hugging Shuichi tighter.   
“I hardly know you.”   
“But that doesn’t mean we can’t start now.”   
“Well can you start by getting off of my back?” Shuichi said hoping that Kokichi would listen to him which he did. The small boy in front of just looked at him with big eyes like he was expecting something that Shuichi had no idea about. They called Shuichi number and he got his food about to leave when Kokichi grabbed his jacket.  
“Are you going to leave me?” Kokichi asked, his eyes watering up like he was going to cry any second.   
“I-I need to get back to work.”  
“But Shuichi~”  
“I don’t have any time.”   
“Then I guess you don’t want me to give you a hint.” Kokichi said, Shuichi turned so quick he almost threw his food and the baby in the stroller waiting in line.  
“What do you mean by hint?”   
“Just as I said, I will give you a hint, but you have to entertain me.”   
“And how would you like me to entertain you?” Shuichi asked hoping that Kokichi would make this easier on him.  
“I can’t tell you that, then it takes all of the fun out of it. Im going to leave you so you can think of the best way to entertain me.” Kokichi said with a huge grin on his face almost telling me that it won’t be easy.  
Going to office after that encounter just make Shuichi even more confused, what did Kokichi know that they didn’t. What role did he play in this whole thing? The day was hard on him, finally getting home was an amazing feeling.   
Out of nowhere a piano started to play, the melody was calming almost serene. Shuichi would have gone to find out where it was coming from, but the music was just too relaxing. He ended up sleeping a minute later only to find himself on the floor clutching a pillow from the couch. The clock on the wall shows that it was 2 a.m., Shuichi laid back down for a second before he realized where he was sleeping. The piano stopped playing, it was pretty late, so it is understandable. Shuichi got off the floor with the pillow and went to his room where he slipped into bed with his work clothes this on.   
Waking up in the morning to an alarm was annoying although necessary but the pillow that he woke up next to was a little out of place. It wasn’t the first time that this has happened, but it will randomly happen when Shuichi will grab and take some pillow from around his house and sleep with it. Getting out of bed with the pillow was rough, his back was stiff from sleeping on the floor for a some of the night. The only plus was the music that was being played, it was so beautiful, kinda wonder who was playing their radio last night. He threw the pillow back on the couch then went looking into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Eating a small breakfast was all that was needed to work in the morning and with a change of clothes Shuichi was good to go to work.   
Most of work consists of paper work and filing documents which was a mixture of dull and painful. Nothing was really happening at work, so Shuichi took this time to go get lunch. It was about lunch time, but he had no idea where to eat. There was no one in his department that he wanted to eat with, so the closest place would do for him. There was a small diner near that had a nice feel about it, it looked retro, Shuichi looked over the menu opting for a burger and fries. When the waitress came to get my order, I told her the burger and fries, Shuichi starts thinking back to the case again. Nothing was left behind making it harder to find out everything was just so confusing. Being so deep in thought he didn’t realize that the waitress brought out his food, he didn’t even notice that someone was taking his food slowly until he heard a loud slurp from his drink.  
“Oh, so you finally noticed me.” Kokichi said grinning, Shuichi looked at his plate to see that most of the fries are gone along with most of his drink.  
“W-wait a minute, why are you here and why are you eating my food?”  
“Well I was walking by and saw you thought the window, I thought I should say hi, but you were off in Lalaland.”   
“Then what about my food?”   
“The food was getting cold.” Kokichi said as if it was commonsense, which it was but you don’t just take someone else’s food without asking at least.  
“How is it that I end up seeing you when I am eating?”   
“I just have great timing.” Kokichi said shrugging, Shuichi decided that he should start eating his burger before Kokichi starts eating it claiming that it will get cold as well. There was silence between them which wasn’t bad, but it was the first time that Kokichi has just sat in one place and stayed quiet. They might have just met recently but even Shuichi can tell that Kokichi isn’t someone that stays in one place easily let alone silently.   
All of the food was gone, the check was paid, and break was almost over. Everything seemed fine except for one thing.  
“So, you won’t tell me that hint?” Shuichi asked knowing that Kokichi won’t tell him that easy.  
“You have to entertain me before I tell you, I thought you were listening to me before. Or were you just ignoring me?” Kokichi said pouting like Shuichi did something wrong.   
“N-No. I did hear you I just wanted to know when you would tell me.”  
“As I told you, when you have entertained me.” Kokichi said getting out of his chair.  
“Well I have to get going now so I’ll see you later.” Kokichi said waving as he walked out of the diner. It was weird how comfortable Shuichi became with this meet up, even thought Kokichi is a suspect.   
Getting home from a long day at work was a nice feeling but the doorbell going off right as you hit the sofa is not a pleasant feeling. It’s weird to have someone visit at 11 p.m. but it must be important if it is this late, Shuichi opens the door to find Maki. The look on Maki’s face shows that she came for business, it was a straight face that showed no emotions.   
“Hey Maki, it’s pretty late is something wrong?”   
“Not really, I just wanted to stop by.” Maki then walked in, she went into the couch and made herself comfortable.   
“Do you want something to drink?”  
“Sure.” Maki said, Shuichi went into the kitchen to get some tea. While he was preparing the tea, it sounded like there was noise coming from the living room, almost like paper. There were random magazines on the coffee table so that was probably the sound.   
When the tea was done Maki was standing by the window looking outside, it was a clear night showing all of the stars. It was moments like this that Kaito would start talking about where each constellation was or just about him going to be an astronaut. Shuichi looked to Maki to see her crying, she might have not even known that she was crying. Shuichi handed her a tissue, Maki looked at for a brief moment then took it.   
“Do you know who did it?” Maki asked out of nowhere, at first it didn’t sound like she was talking to him but he as the only other person in the room.  
“No, not yet.”   
“You better find him.” Maki said walking towards the door.  
“H-hey are you leaving already?” She just got her like 15 minutes ago.   
“Yea, I need to finish something.” Maki said giving Shuichi a small smile as she left. That small smile gave him some hope, but now he had no idea what to do with the tea he just made. Just then Kaede popped into his head, maybe she might like some tea. Shuichi goes to Kaede’s door and knocks, he can hear someone coming to the door.   
“Oh, hi Shuichi, isn’t it kinda late?” Kaede asked, Shuichi completely forgot what time it was.  
“I-I-I’m so sorry, I forgot what time it was, I made an extra cup of tea and wanted to know if you would like it.”  
“I will be up for a bit longer and tea does sound nice, but my place is still a total mess from the move. I don’t want anyone to see it like this.”   
“Well if you want to you can take the cup and I can get it in the morning.”  
“Sure, that would be fine.” Kaede says as she takes the cup from Shuichi hand.  
“Hey, would you want to eat out sometime tomorrow, I still don’t know where any good restaurants are.” Kaede said taking a sip of the tea.  
“Sure, but I can’t do it tomorrow, it will take a bit of time before everything has settled down. how about the weekend?”   
“Yea that perfect! I can’s wait!” Kaede says jumping almost spilling the tea on herself then running back into her room. It’s shocking how she didn’t get burned with the jump she just make but its time to finally go to sleep. It would be three days before going out to eat with Kaede which sounded nice and relaxing.   
For some reason Kokichi would be wherever Shuichi was for lunch, it was now just becoming a regular thing. How was it that Kokichi knew where he was every time? But that doesn’t change the fact that he was in front of him again eating his fries from the same diner.   
“You know it’s kinda weird how you always know where and when I am going to eat.” Shuichi says eating his salad.  
“It must be fate!” Kokichi said with a sparkle in his eyes.  
“Or the tracker I put on you.” Kokichi said under his breath as if Shuichi wouldn’t hear him.  
“What do you mean tracker!” Shuichi yelled looking shocked at what he just heard, he is now looking in his coat and sleeves to see if it might be in there. Kokichi then burst out laughing.  
“You lied to me didn’t you.” Shuichi said feeling stupid for how frantic he must have looked.  
“I might have but I am keeping a close eye on you.” Kokichi said in a serious tone that took Shuichi off guard.  
“Why would you need to do that?”   
“Something might show up that will help you with something that you missed.” Kokichi said grabbing one more French fry then leaving the diner leaving Shuichi with more questions then answers. What was he overlooking in this case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like how the story is coming along. please comment if you like it! :)


End file.
